Beautiful To Me
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: This story was born out of pure writer's block. PWP/ Slash/ Snarry (I think Writer's block is cured... enjoy!) One-Shot


**Beautiful To Me.**

* * *

'As I recall correctly, I remember someone always botched up there potion while in that particular class."

"Hey," Harry cried indignantly, "It wasn't my fault that the professor was HOT!"

Severus snorted.

"I highly doubt that.  
Both laid entwined on the couch, that was until Harry pulled himself away to stare at his husband.

"I hate it when you do that Sev. You are beautiful to me."

"You do not have to flatter me, Potter. I know how I look. I have for 45 years. My face has not changed in some twenty, and it has gotten worse as I have aged."

Harry frowned at him, completely and utterly contempt.

"You don't see you from my eyes. I see you, and what I see makes me want you. Every inch of you."

"And, as I have said before, I question your sanity. The war must have done a number on that pile of mush in your head to even consider being with me, let along to have married me."

Anger flashed in Harry's eyes as he untangled his limbs from Severus' person. He stood swiftly and marched to the bedroom, all the while mumbling about stupid potions master's unwilling to see the beauty in themselves. As the bedroom door slammed Harry decided that he would show Severus just how much beauty the man contained.

From the couch, Severus winced as he heard the door slam. He knew that Harry got upset whenever he talked down upon himself in such a way, but honestly he knew how he looked. His nose was hooked, his eyes were blacker than night, his lips were thin and cracked in some places. His hair hung limply from his face and he was too skinny. He towered over nearly every human in the castle and to top it off he had a foul temper to boot. Not only was his physical appearance ugly, his personality was as well and he still couldn't figure out why Harry had married him, even after five years of marriage. With a sigh Severus heaved himself up off the couch. He had to placate his husband before bed-time, or else he'd be sleeping on the couch; not that that was a bad thing, he just preferred to be beside his husband. Plus not having a stiff back was a bonus in his opinion.

Tentatively, Severus pushed open the oak door to the bedroom. Harry was not in visible sight so Severus concluded that Harry would be in the bathroom. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the water running in the bathroom. Sighing heavily, Severus sank onto the bed. He had just decided that he would try to sooth things out with Harry while he was in the shower, when the water turned off. Cursing his luck, Severus sat on the bed and waited. Not long after the water turned off did Harry emerge from the bathroom. He was dressed in his baby blue pajama bottoms, ones which Severus detested as it meant that Harry was extremely made at him considering that Harry slept nude. When Harry saw him he frowned, eyebrows knitting, and strode purposefully to Severus' side.

Harry stopped at Severus side, deep in thought. Before Severus could voice his apologies, his mouth was caught firmly in a kiss. The kiss was supposed to be soft, sweet, but came out harsh and demanding. Harry showed his agitation through that kiss, even if he hadn't meant too. Severus tensed, not having expected the kiss, but he returned it full force. When Harry broke apart, he pushed Severus back against the bed. Confused, Severus just stared at the man straddling his hips.

"Beautiful," Harry breathed at the sight of his husband sprawled out on the bed.

His eyes were glassy, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen. The most stand out feature was his hair, as it was fanned out against the sheets.  
Severus couldn't suppress a snort and anger flashed in Harry's eyes again.

"You don't believe me," he asked, edginess creeping into his voice.

Severus knew better than to answer by now and just listen to Harry prattle on.

"You are beautiful to me in every way. From the tip of your toes down to the very last hair."

Harry bent forward to place a kiss on Severus' creased brow. It softened immediately and Harry smiled.

"I love the way your frown disappears when I kiss you here," he said emphasizing it with another kiss to Severus' forehead, "I love the way your nose shapes your face and makes you look both intimidating and soft at the same time. I like it when your lips quirk at the corners when you think no one is watching you, watch me, play with our godson. And I love the feel of them pressed against mine when we share a heated kiss."

Harry demonstrated by initiating a heated kiss, earning himself a grunt of frustration when he pulled away.

"I love how your eyes narrow when your angry, or frustrated, or just brooding. You will never know how much I want you in that moment. You will never know how much I want to wipe that frown off your face with a kiss to that deliciously thin mouth of yours. You will never know how lost I get in the black of your eyes, or how much they light with joy when you see the people you care about: especially with Teddy and I. I love the way your neck, elegant and sure flashes at me from your robes, taunting me and inviting me to come and take a nibble."

Harry slide down Severus to do just that, brushing his teeth lightly across Severus' flesh eliciting a low groan from the older man. Harry began to leisurely lick the base of Severus neck, while simultaneously popping open the buttons on Severus' shirt. He slid his tongue down skin as it was revealed, thanking whatever lord was listening that Severus forgo'd a shirt that morning. He strayed from his path to draw a nipple into his mouth and smirked around it in satisfaction when Severus' hips arched off the bed, his semi-erect member bumping into the crack of Harry's arse.

"I love the reaction I get when I play with your nipple. I love the way they darken, just a little and the way they tighten and the way it makes you pant under my touch. I love the curve of your chest and and the muscle you hide under your robes. I like to dip my tongue in your belly button, just to hear you hiss."

Harry did just that, shivering as a hiss escaped Severus involuntarily.

"I love the way your breath quickens when I snap the button on your pants, or when I slip my hand inside," punctuated by a hand sliding down Severus' closed pants and his breath hitched and quickened.

Severus was growing impatient. His pants suddenly disappeared and Severus sighed in relief when his cock suddenly was freed from it's confinement Harry chuckled at the sight of Severus pants fading from existence and decided that he loved the use of Severus' accidental magic, which appear like Christmas... in July. Harry ran his hand through the curls at the base of Severus' cock, letting fingers speak the words he couldn't form for this particular part of Severus, before grasping his cock firmly in his arms.

"I love the feel of your cock, Severus, velvety and soft as I slid my hand down and up."

He received a growl when that was not forth coming and Harry chuckled lightly.

"I love the way you feel in my mouth, hard like a lemon drop, but soft enough to suck on."

Severus' hand flew to Harry's hair as his cock was suddenly engulfed by a warm mouth. Harry bobbed his head slowly but firmly. It was too slow for Severus, however, as he kept pushing on Harry head down and then yanking his head upward by his hair in a vein attempt to gain more friction. It did nothing to deter Harry though as the mans bobbing was becoming increasingly slower and then stopped altogether. Severus had a death grip on Harry's hair but reluctantly let go when he realized that no movement was forthcoming. Harry lifted his head off of Severus painfully hard cock to draw a deft finger into his mouth. Severus' breath hitched when the pressure he wanted at his cock was applied to his finger and his hips began to buck unchecked and unwillingly.

Harry released his finger with a soft pop and licked the palm of his hand lightly.

"I love your hands Severus; the way they are so sure of everything. So precise. The way they move when you cook or brew, when you grade, so smooth and graceful: elegant, much like your neck."

Harry used a bit of wandless magic and his pants were gone. Within moments he had Severus' finger in his opening. He was stretching himself on Severus' finger, watching as Severus' eyes dilated and groaned when Severus decided to take over. Severus added another finger, and then another and soon Harry was moaning softly as those skilled fingers brushed against his pleasure spot again and again.

"I love your fingers, especially when they tease me, brushing against my prostate but can't cause me enough pleasure like I want, desperately, at times."

Harry pulled away from him. Severus' fingers slipped out of him but were quickly replace with something thicker. Harry hovered over Severus' cock, relishing in the way it twitched with anticipation on his palm. Severus grew sick of waiting after what felt like a life time of Harry hovering over his aching cock and flipped them before Harry could protest. A retort died on Harry lips when Severus hilt-ed himself inside Harry and began a slow but firm gait with his hips. Harry moaned quietly, encouraging Severus to speed up. Severus needed no further invitation as his hips began to piston into Harry. Harry moaned deeply and brought his hand up to cup Severus clenching arse cheeks.

"Love this too," Harry stated.

"What," Severus asked breathlessly, for the first time since Harry had begun.

"Your arse," Harry said bluntly, rubbing the barely noticeable mounds of Severus' flesh before slipping a finger between clenched cheeks to rub at a nearly dry hole.

In response Severus sped up, slamming ruthlessly into Harry. Harry removed the hand that was currently not playing with Severus crack to run a finger through silky black hair. When Harry was sure that Severus got the message of how much Harry liked his hair, Harry yanked Severus forward, rewarding that lust-filled look with a desperate kiss. Severus could feel himself tightening and knew he was about to come. Harry frowned when Severus's thrusts became uneven and quickly flipped them over, all without breaking their connection. When confusion spread over Severus face Harry explained.

"I want to watch you come. I like it when your mouth falls open in a silent scream; when my name burst from your mouth, sometimes in a loud roar of pleasure, and other times in a quiet yearning. I like to watch you come... Come for me, Severus..."

And Severus came harder than he had in his life. His hips began to shake, and a roar of pure pleasure , that he would later realize was Harry's name, burst from his mouth. Harry followed not long after, enjoying the way Severus' bucking orgasm felt inside him. Harry filed that moment away in his memory, vowing to never forget, before his orgasm took him by the reins and had him shouting out Severus' name in a matter that was both wanton and pure.

Harry collapsed onto Severus and basked in the after glow of climax. Both of their chests were heaving and both were fighting to take a breath and to stay awake.  
Severus stared down at the beauty in his arms, wide eyed with awe.

"A simple _Legilimens_ would have been efficient, Harry."

Harry chuckled.

"I liked this method more, didn't you?"

"Yes," Severus stated honestly, "Is this why you love me?"

Harry sighed in frustration, having thought that his point had been made.

"No, that was only half of why I love you. This was why I thought you are beautiful."

Severus contemplated his words, "I can't wait to find out why you love me then."

Before Harry could retort he found his lips trapped with thinned ones and sighed in bliss.

"I love you, my brat."

"I love you too, my heart."

The End!

* * *

And there you have it yet another fic done and writer's block cured. tell me what you think?

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
